


The Reporter

by sicklersstories



Series: The Lost World Poems [4]
Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklersstories/pseuds/sicklersstories
Summary: A poem dedicated to the Lost World's journalist, Malone!Originally written in 2003.





	The Reporter

~The Reporter~  
Telling of adventures there,  
Going where others did not dare.  
Of all the things that he did get,   
He'll bring back a story yet.  
His words are always bold and true,  
Tales of things he himself did do.  
He won't stop without the key,  
Unlocking all its mystery.  
He will be remembered ever,  
For the things that are there forever.


End file.
